


Laurel Wreaths Against the Sultry Heat

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Just reminding people since some will be reading this after the game comes out, M/M, Still technically AU, THESE ARE ALL MY OWN HEADCANONS, THIS WAS BEFORE THE GAME CAME OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Nero didn’t necessarily love the summer months.“Come down here.”“And why would I do that?”“Wanna kiss. Too lazy to get up. You come down here.”And if it was too hot for coherent sentences, it was too hot for V to be making that smug face at him, dammit.





	Laurel Wreaths Against the Sultry Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from William Blake's "To Summer"
> 
> EDIT: I can't believe I forgot to put that this whole fic was inspired by a line in another fic called (Get Some) Clarity by birdbrat! It's a fucking wonderful fic and I absolutely adore how they describe V through Nero's eyes so go read that!

Nero didn’t necessarily love the summer months.

Not to say he liked winter either, though. He preferred when the weather was just...temperate, not too hot and not too cold.

Today however, was one of those days where the heat seemed to sink into one’s very bones, making everyone lethargic and sluggish. He, V, and Nico had all forgone any sense of style or “aesthetic” in the face of the blistering heat, lounging around in way more casual clothes than they usually wore. 

They were also stuck at Devil May Cry, since the van’s air conditioning had conveniently broken that morning when they had been about to take off. 

Nico was being a true hero and trying to fix it, despite the heat, leaving Nero and V to do...not much else. They’d tried to help (well, Nero had since V had no real expertise in that area), but Nico had waved them off saying that she could get it done quicker. 

“This is...torture? I think this must be torture,” Nero groaned from where he was laying on the floor. V had a little more dignity and was sitting on the couch, but he wasn’t faring much better.

“I’d say don’t be dramatic, but in this case, you might be close to right,” V said, not opening his eyes. 

“I’m right and you know it. God, it hasn’t been this hot in a while.” Nero rolled his head to the side to glance up at V. He wasn’t used to seeing the other man in such “casual” clothes. Even when it got warmer out, V usually stuck to wearing his usual outfit. But Nero supposed that leather combined with 100 degree weather would make for an uncomfortable combination. He was still wearing a sleeveless shirt, the softer fabric exposing more of his tattoos than were usually seen. 

If it weren’t so hot and he weren’t so lazy, Nero would have totally gotten up to kiss all the pale skin exposed by the tilt of V’s head. 

He compromised by reaching over to catch V’s ankle, tugging it lightly.

“Come down here.”

“And why would I do that?” 

“Wanna kiss. Too lazy to get up. You come down here.”

And if it was too hot for coherent sentences, it was too hot for V to be making that smug face at him, dammit. 

But he was actually getting up off of the couch to settle, cross-legged, next to Nero.

“Good enough?”

Nero sighed at the thought of having to sit up, but he guessed since V had actually moved, he could as well. He sat up and caught the front of V’s shirt to tug him in, and V rewarded him with a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. It was too hot for much more contact than that, so Nero settled for curling his fingers in V’s hair, lightly tugging the dark strands. 

It was in doing this that he realized that V’s hair was curling slightly against his neck, just a bit. Amused, Nero breathed out a laugh and leaned in to kiss the side of V’s neck like he’d wanted to do earlier.

“Something funny?” V murmured, seemingly content to just sit there and let Nero do as he pleased. 

“Your hair is curly?”

“Ah...it does that when the weather gets like this. My mother’s hair was curly, my father’s wasn’t, so somehow I got stuck with this mess when it gets hot out.”

“It’s cute, I like it.” Nero twined a curl around his finger, smirking when V frowned.

“I don’t believe that ‘cute’ is a word that I want associated with me. It seems quite juvenile.” V brushed his hair away from Nero’s hands but the demon hunter wasn’t deterred. 

“Was it curly when you were little?”

“Unfortunately, yes. My mother loved it.”

“See, I’m not the only one then!” Nero leaned in to bury his nose in V’s hair, breathing in the scent of ozone and electricity that seemed to follow the dark haired man around, that Nero associated with V’s magic. 

“Y’know what?”

“What, pray tell?” V seemed to have given in to Nero playing with his hair and had settled his hands on Nero’s hips despite the heat.

“This makes me not despise summer so much.”

“You are incorrigible.” 


End file.
